The Christmas Eve!
by TheOneWhoHopeForTheBest
Summary: Tsuna is alone in Christmas Eve. What should he do? Ask someone to accompany him? Okay! R27. Yaoi. Mostly fluff. Please R


**Hello! I make a One-shot about Christmas. Thought it's late for it, but who cares! Okay, I just want to say that this is un-beta'ed! So, watch out for Typos and grammar mistake or something alike.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

The Christmas Eve is the night where you usually spend your time chatting and joking with your family in the living room near a fire place. As the chilly night went, our favorite boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi was walking in the town. The town was crowded with people who want to buy Christmas cake to eat with their family or lover. Happiness was coloring their faces at the thought of spending Christmas with their family or friends. Seeing this, the brunet sighed.

_'Again with this lonely Christmas. . .'_ the boy muttered dejectedly in mind. He walked silently to his house, holding a confection. He stared at the concrete floor before him with bored eyes. As he passed a crossroad, a santa offered him a flier as he passed him. The brunet looked at it curiously. He only saw the title of the flier. **_'Company for Christmas Eve!'_** The brunet's eyes widened. He put the flier in his pocket and walked to his house, a bit in hurry.

As he arrived, he took off his boots and put it neatly on the racks. He put the confection down on the tea table and took out his phone. He called the number on the flier. He waited anxiously for the other to pick it up.

"Hello! How may I help you?" The other picked it up.

Tsuna took a deep breath before answering. "Hello, well, I saw your flier just now and I would like an accompany for Christmas Eve"

"Sure! We will send someone there soon! Have a nice Christmas!" The other said excitedly and hung up.

Tsuna sighed in relief. He got up excitedly at the thought that someone is going to accompany him. Since he was small, his parent would always go somewhere oversea and left him alone. But they did sent him allowances every months and a card with sugar-coated words on it. He couldn't help but roll his eyes in annoyance. He shook his head, getting rid of the bad memory and headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

After a while, the foods are ready on the dining table. It was decorated beautifully. He set the cake on the tea table with tea and coffee beside it. He inhaled the smell of the dinner and grinned in delight as it smells great. He washed his hands and tidied up a little.

'Ding, Dong' the sound of the bell rang through the house. The brunet smiled and went to open the door. He opened the door and blinked.

A hot man with fedora and curly sideburns was standing in front of him.

Tsuna smiled crookedly, feeling nervous. "H-how may I help you?"

The man inspected him for a while. "So, you're Tsunayoshi?" he asked. Tsuna nodded.

The man sighed. "Who knew someone with innocent face like you will be my customer? Really, don't judge a book by its cover" he said to himself.

Tsuna blinked again. "Umm, who are you?" he asked hesitantly.

The man walked in casually, ignoring his question. He closed the door behind him and tackled the brunet to the floor.

"W-Wah! S-Sir, what are you doing?!" he asked, looking up at the man. He blushed a bit seeing their position.

The man looked down on him. "You don't have to act innocent. I'm being here is a proof that you are most certainly not one" he said as he loosened his tie. "Let's just get to business"

Tsuna was about to complain when suddenly the man crashed his lips to Tsuna's. Tsuna clutched his eyes shut. The man's professional mouth nibbled on his lower lip. Tsuna couldn't do anything but opening his mouth. When he did, the man slipped his tongue in. Tsuna gasped. He tried to push the man away to no avail. The man let go of Tsuna's slightly abused soft lips for oxygen. The man stared at the panting brunet under him and slowly caressed the pink lips.

"Not bad" he said. He then started to give butterfly kisses along Tsuna's jaw. He moved lower and lower. He loosened his tie but Tsuna hit him before he could finish his action. Tsuna rolled on the floor and sat up.

"W-w-what –a-are- y-y-yo-u d-d-oing?!" he shouted, wiping his lips with his sleeve.

The man raised his eyebrow and also sat on the floor. "Of course giving you pleasure. You have paid me for that"

A question mark appeared on the brunet's head. "I did? But I only paid for accompany! N-not a –a host!"

The man sighed. "Did you read the flier carefully?"

Tsuna shook his head. He sighed again. "It's a host club, idiot"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "HIIIIEEE! WHAT?!" he shrieked.

The man stood up and walked over to Tsuna. "Whatever. You've paid me and I'll do my service" he said. Tsuna backed away until his back hit the wall behind him. He flailed his hands. "Wait! It's just a misunderstanding!"

Though the man ignored him and closing in. Tsuna shoved the man with his hands and threw his face to the side, avoiding the man's face. The man used his right hand to make the brunet face him. When he _almost_ caught the lips, the brunet clamped his mouth with his hands. The man stared at the brunet who was sweating from nervousness. He used his left hand to hold the boy's hands and closing in again. But Tsuna used his knee to keep the distance. The man felt a vein pop. He kept making attempt to kiss the brunet but the brunet was too stubborn.

After 2 hours of failed attempt, the man backed away, grumbling, whilst Tsuna sighed in relief.

The man folded his hand in front of his chest and glared. "If you kept doing that, how the hell I'm going to do my service?" he asked, irritation visible in his tone.

Tsuna shifted on his place. "W-well, I don't want you to give me _that_ pleasure." He started. The man listened with arched eyebrows. "I just want you to accompany me until Christmas" he said, looking down in guilt. The man looked around. There were tasty looking food on the table, a cake and tea and coffee on the tea table. He just noticed it that there was no Christmas decoration in the house. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you decorate this place?" he asked.

Tsuna peered through his bang. "Well, there is no people here except me. So, there's really no use to decorate it..." He said, eyes dully stared to the side. "I'm always alone in Christmas. That's why I want you to accompany me"

The man stayed silent, looking down on the brunet who was using puppy eyes. Then he sighed. "Okay, I'll accompany you for the night"

Tsuna raised his head, eyes shone with delight. "Really?" The man nodded in reply. Tsuna jumped from his place and hugged the man. "Thank you!"

He sighed again. _'Why do I feel like I'm taking care of a child?'_ he asked himself. He stared at the brunet who was grinning happily to himself. The man looked away. _'I suddenly feel bad to rape him'_

Tsuna signaled the man to sat and eat with him and he complied. He served steaming warm rice for him and himself. He sat down and said 'Ittadakimasu'

The man sighed and also started eating. He took a bite of an eggroll and stopped. Tsuna stopped munching his food seeing his reaction.

"You don't like it?" he asked nervously. The man stared at him. "No, it's good. Where did you buy this?" he asked and ate down the eggroll.

Tsuna grinned. "I make it myself! I'm happy that you like it!" he said. Reborn hummed. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Reborn" Replied the man, Reborn.

Tsuna tilted his head to the side "Reborn? That's a unique name! By the way, call me Tsuna!" he said cheerfully.

Reborn chuckled, this boy is so cute. They chatted happily as they eat. Soon, the foods were gone. They sat down on the sofa. Tsuna had offered him to watch movie while eating a slice or slices of cake and a steaming mug of espresso. Reborn accepted the offer. They watched movies and talked about it. Before they knew it, it was almost midnight.

Tsuna frowned. "So, you're here until midnight." He said, all the cheerfulness before, vanished.

"Yeah" Reborn replied. Tsuna smiled again, a crooked one, and talked about random things. Not long after, the grandfather's clock dinged, as if telling them their time is over.

Tsuna looked reluctant to let Reborn go but it was over. So, they walked silently to the entrance where they will separate way.

"So, see you then. Thank you for accompanying me today." Tsuna said, with almost teary eyes.

Reborn stared at him. "Yeah" he said and left. Tsuna closed the door. Tears cascading from his eyes as he did so. He cried silently in front of the door.

_'No! It can't end like this! I have to find him!'_ his thought is telling him to go out and search for him. But Tsuna was too scared. What if he didn't find him? What if he will never meet him again?

He braced himself and finally stood up. _'I don't want it to end like this!'_ his resolution is firm. He's going to find him! He opened the door and ran out. But he could only take a few steps as big hands were wrapping itself around him from behind.

"What the hell took you so long? It's cold out here" Someone growled from behind him. Tsuna looked up and saw the person he was searching for.

"Reborn!" he exclaimed, happiness visible in his eyes.

Reborn chuckled. "What is it, dame-Tsuna?"

"Please don't leave me, okay?" he asked almost desperately.

Reborn rested his chin on the brunet's hair, sniffing his scent. "But I'm a host"

Tsuna looked down with a frown on his face. Reborn chuckled. "I'll quit it if that means I can stay with you"

Tsuna looked up again. "Really?" Reborn nodded. "Bu-But – " a pair of soft lips shut him up. They were kissing passionately despite the cold air. Reborn finally let go of the brunet for air.

"I love you." He said.

Tsuna blushed. "I-I love you too"

Reborn turned him around to face him. "So, does that mean I can do my service now?" he asked, smirking.

Tsuna blushed. "O-Of course not!"

Though, Reborn ignored him. He picked him up and dragged him to his bedroom.

"Nnh. . .Angh! R-Reborn!"

* * *

**So~ There you go! I would like to know your opinion~ So, review please~**


End file.
